Era como el Sol
by Aoshika October
Summary: El día, la noche, el sol y la oscuridad, tienen diferentes significados para Luffy. Sobretodo luego de vivir tantas cosas, sobre todo después del día más oscuro de su vida, que lo cambiaría todo, Ace, sus nakama, sus razones de vivir. One-shot. Luffy y Ace


_Buenas noches. Este es un one-shot que habla acerca de los sentimientos de Luffy por la muerte de Ace…sí, la cosa más trillada, pero no lo pude evitar. _

_Contiene un pequeño guiño hacia el LuffyxNami, pero no fue "intencional". Digamos que Nami me pareció la más apropiada para llevar a cabo la escena. _

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

_One Piece es propiedad del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda (Oda sama *-*) yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro. _

**Era como el sol**

**Por Aoshika**

No siempre había oscuridad y eso Luffy lo sabía bien. Eventualmente, saldría el sol.

Para él las noches eran buenas, por supuesto, era cuando dormía, cuando las fiestas se encontraban en su apogeo, cuando durante la cena sus amigos recordaban todo lo ocurrido durante el día y planeaban qué harían al siguiente, cuando los cuentos de terror se volvían más emocionantes, o cuando todo se encontraba en paz; no el tipo de paz que lo desesperaba y lo hacía tener ganas de jugar, sino el tipo de paz que le decía que sus amigos ya estaban en sus camas tranquilamente dormidos, o el tipo de paz que lo invitaba a recostarse donde lo pillara el sueño y dormir a pierna suelta tanto como él quisiera.

Por la noche, el fuego brillaba con mayor intensidad y poder.

Pero hasta donde Luffy entendía, era diferente la sensación de la noche a la sensación de la oscuridad.

La oscuridad era la primera vez que su abuelo lo lanzó a un bosque para que se las arreglara para sobrevivir. La oscuridad era la sensación que recorrió su corazón cuando descubrió que Shanks había perdido su brazo por él. La oscuridad era descubrir el dolor de Nami por su gente.

La oscuridad era la pelea que tuvo contra Ussop. La oscuridad eran los miedos de Sanji de dejar el Baratie. La oscuridad era el sacrificio de Robin. La oscuridad era el dolor de Chopper, el pasado de Franky o la pérdida que sufrió Brook. La oscuridad era casi haber visto a Zoro morir a manos de Kizaru.

La oscuridad fue perderlos a todos y sentirse completamente impotente ante ello.

Pero el momento más lleno de oscuridad en su vida fue perder a Ace.

En ese momento, y aún después, llegó a creer que algo andaba muy mal en el mundo. No podía ser verdad. ¿Cómo el sol podía seguir saliendo, si Ace estaba muerto?

El sol, para Luffy, significaba el día. La aventura, sus ganas de vivir, de correr, de ser libre. El sol era los mapas de Nami. El sol era las historias de Ussop. El sol era los postres especiales de Sanji, los logros medicinales de Chopper, los entrenamientos de Zoro. El sol era los libros de Robin. El sol era las herramientas de Franky, el sol era la música de Brook.

El sol era vivir en el Sunny y ser feliz.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, el sol era como Ace. Ace, y podría parecer extraño para algunos, pero al menos para Luffy, fue cuidado, preocupación, responsabilidad, calor, tranquilidad, confianza, alegría. Su familia. Sus nakama también lo eran, pero Ace no era su nakama, era su hermano.

No era que fuera uno inferior a otro, pero tal como lo veía, tenía un significado distinto.

Por eso no comprendió.

¿Cómo podía el mundo seguir girando, cómo podía seguir saliendo el sol, cómo podía siquiera él seguir viviendo si alguien como Ace- su hermano, su compañero, su mejor amigo- había muerto y peor aún, por su culpa?

Luffy siempre encontraba su respuesta en este punto. Debía vivir porque Ace había hecho un sacrificio por él, Ace había querido que viviera, Ace había muerto porque quería a su hermanito incluso más que a su propia vida.

Debía vivir por sus nakama. Debía vivir porque aún quedaba mucho qué cumplir y qué soñar.

Debía vivir, porque seguía saliendo el sol.

Había pasado un año más y no sabía exactamente qué hacer al respecto, quizás solo disfrutar de aquel día como de ningún otro, porque quizás era eso lo que Ace hubiera querido.

Sus nakama notaban que algo había raro en su actitud, pero nadie se animó a preguntar en todo el día. Después de una larga jornada llena de juegos, comida, canciones, discusiones, en general, diversión, se quedó sólo en la cubierta, viendo hacia el mar.

Pero ellos no eran fáciles de engañar, y Luffy nunca era capaz de sostener una mentira. Mientras todos los demás observaban, Nami se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento.

Habían pasado ya tres años pero por algún motivo lo dijo como si hubiera sucedido esa misma tarde. Él no contestó.

Nami se acercó un poco más.

Luffy se fue deslizando hacia el suelo, sujetando la barandilla. Nami se hincó a su lado. El joven de goma no lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban tan vacíos que asustaban.

Nami volteó hacia sus amigos. Movió la cabeza en forma negativa y miró hacia el suelo con una profunda tristeza.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y extendió sus brazos para hacer que sus compañeros comenzaran a caminar hacia el interior del barco, y todos lo hicieron en silencio y tranquilidad, pero mirando constantemente hacia la cubierta, donde estaba su capitán –su alegría, su guía, su sol. Era triste verlo así.

Sabían perfectamente que al día siguiente estaría como siempre, pero igual era doloroso que alguien tan feliz de pronto estuviera derrumbado por la tristeza.

Cuando sus amigos se alejaron, Nami trató de hacer reaccionar a Luffy, pero al no conseguir que mostrara interés alguno, decidió deslizar sus brazos alrededor de él. Para su sorpresa, Luffy accedió a recargarse contra ella. Su sombrero se había caído de su cabeza y ahora colgaba de su cuello. Permaneció en completo silencio.

-Era como el sol- susurró de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a Nami debido a lo repentino de sus palabras, que retumbaron en la noche. Luego no dijo nada más, pero ella entendió perfectamente de qué y de quien hablaba.

Y sí, en un par de horas saldría el sol. Sería de día y volverían a ocurrir todas las cosas que a Luffy tanto le gustaban. Con el sol volvería a ser feliz, y con la llegada de una nueva noche también lo sería.

Porque esa noche en específico, que pronto llegaría a su fin, no solo había sido noche. También había sido oscuridad.

Pero valía la pena esperar al nuevo día, a la vida, al sol. Todos los días Luffy esperaba al sol, ese sol que era como Ace.

_Fin._

_Reviviendo los capítulos de la saga de Impel Down llegué a un momento donde dicen que la pelea entre Ace y Kurohige fue una pelea de la oscuridad contra el sol. Quizás en su momento no le había prestado suficiente atención porque lo primero que pensé fue que dirían "luz contra oscuridad" (quizás también fue cosa de la traducción) pero me sorprendió la comparación de Ace y su poder con el sol, tiene lógica y la verdad me gustó mucho._

_De ahí salió este fic. No pude evitar centrarme en el dolor de Luffy, sobre todo luego de la escena donde Kurohige le dice todo lo que pasó. Ace mirando por última vez hacia Impel Down sabiendo que Luffy está allí….esa saga me mató. La muerte de Ace fue uno de los mayores traumas de mi vida XD_

_Siempre había querido escribir algo sobre Ace, pero no estaba segura. Al fin me he animado y este fue el resultado. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Besos_

_Aoshika October_


End file.
